Kupas Tuntas: Secret of Suju'
by Khodi-fishychan
Summary: Super Junior diundang ke acara absurd? terus apa jadinya? 'Heechul mana? kok gak hadir' 'Heechulnya lagi-' 'AYO TONJOK, TONJOKIN AJAA' Annyeong Haseyo! Kembali lagi di acara.. 'Kupas tuntas: secret of suju'


**Author:** khodi-fishychan

**Cast:** Super Junior as Super Junior

Shin Neulhyo (OC) as MC

**Genre:** Humor (nb: mungkin bisa berubah kalo author mau)

**Disclaimer:** Mereka bukan punyaku, tapi kalo dikasih ya gak akan nolak xD

Ne, Fanfic pertama ku setelah menjadi author disini... Aku harap para readers suka. Fanfic ini berlatar suatu acara dan cuma oneshoot :) semoga gak garing xD

Happy reading!

-Khodi-

"Annyeong Haseeyoo!" seru Neulhyo alias sang MC begitu semangat dengan mic berwarna pink di tangannya. "Kembali lagi di acara Kupas Tuntas Secret of Suju! Dan tentunya kali ini kami menghadirkan Super Junior sebagai bintang tamunya."

"Ne, kita absen dulu…" tengok sang MC kepada sebuah sofa panjang yang telah diduduki para member dengan manisnya, sangking manisnya author jadi gemes dan inget kembali masa tk beberapa tahun lalu.

"Leeteuk angel without wings, hadir?"

"Hadir!" dia mengacungkan tangan begitu antusias mengikuti acara tak jelas siapa yang mau nayangin ini.

"Yesung si touching syndrome stadium akhir, hadir?"

"Hadir!" serunya sambil mengangkat kura-kura kesayangan, kebetulan tadi sebelum kesini Yesung menyempatkan diri membawa Ddangkkoma dalam tas nya, siapa tau dapet jatah nasi catering juga.

"Sungmin the pumpkin guy, hadir?"

"Hadir!" sebut Sungmin sambil mengangkat labu, yang kebetulan juga dia bawa dari rumah sebelum kesini.

"Si Fishy Donghae hadir?"

"Hadir!" kali ini Donghae berkata sambil mengangkat akuarium ikan. bukan,bukan! Bukan karena dia kebetulan membawa akuarium itu dari rumah, tapi yang dia angkat itu akuarium milik acara yang di taro buat pajangan.

"Shindong, teddy bear suju hadir?"

"Hadir!" sambutnya sambil menari ala Madonna (?)

"Siwon si bodyguard suju hadir?"

"Hadir!" kontan Siwon langsung menunduk ala Korea di depan sutradara dan segera salim sama semua crew (alim banget).

"Kyuhyun, si maknae evil hadir?"

"Hadir!" beda dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun justru mengangkat sang sutradara

"Ryeowook yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung hadir?"

"Hadir! Hadir!" balas nya sambil loncat-loncatan

"Eunhyuk the king of yadong, hadir?"

"Ihh, kok aku yadong sih! Perasaan yang lain julukannya bagus-bagus banget!" protes Eunhyuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Masa sih? Aku aja dipanggil evil kok!" you know lah siapa yang dipanggil begini

"Itukan karena kau evil Kyuu!" balas Eunhyuk

"Aku malah dipanggil touching syndrome aneh banget kan?" kata Yesung sambil ketawa-tawa, kayaknya nih orang sih emang seneng dibilang aneh.

"Itukan karena kau suka megang-megang bibir orang, hyung! Tapi kenapa coba aku dipanggil yadong!"

"Itu karena kau yadong! EUNHYUK!" sahut semuanya serempak, tak terkecuali sutradara, para crew, dan pemirsa yang menonton di studio, maupun di rumah dan di warung nasi bu Ema juga warnet nya Bang Agus (?)

Sutradara sampe heboh, para crew juga heboh… sangking heboh nya sampe acara mau di bubarin, yup cukup seki- eh! Gak begini juga lah! Eunhyuk Cuma bisa berdoa di pojokan sambil mewek dan makan pisang, paling sebentar lagi dikira satwa hilang..

"Heechul sang Cinderella, hadir?"

"Gak hadir!" ucap semuanya meskipun gak seserempak tragedy Eunhyuk barusan.

"Loh? Waeyo?" kata MC panik, padahal aslinya dia gak tau Heechul yang mana.

"Lagi arisan sama ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah…" kata sang leader mewakili

"Hah?"

"Bukan hyung, bukan… si Heechul hyung itu lagi hamil…" kata Donghae membenarkan sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Siapa yang ngehamilin?"

"Eh, bukan hamil hyung! Tapi wamil!" balas Ryeowook sang anak baik.

"Iya tuh Heechul lagi wajib militer!" balas sang leader lagi yang seperti nya justru paling ketinggalan informasi.

"Oooh, ne gwenchanaa! Jadi yang hadir ada 9 member. Kita akan mengupas rahasia super junior, betul?" seru Neulhyo

"BETUL!"

"Ne, sekmen berikutnya… adalah Funny Story of Suju, ada yang mau cerita duluan?" kata NeulHyo

"Aku! Aku!" balas Yesung begitu gembira, sebenernya sih dia bingung mau cerita apa, tujuan utamanya mah supaya dapet scene kamera paling banyak. Tapi tiba-tiba suatu cerita terbesit dipikirannya, "Ini tentang Donghae dan aku!"

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh hyung!" kata Donghae udah ilfeel duluan.

"Jadi, begini…."

#FLASHBACK

Pada suatu pagi, Donghae telah siap memakai kaos tanpa lengan, handuk kecil di lehernya, dan juga sepatu kets. Niatnya mau lari pagi bareng Siwon, biar punya ABS juga. Namun tiba-tiba teriakan Yesung memanggilnya,

"Donghaeee!"

"Ne, waeyo, hyung?" sebagai dongsaeng yang baik Donghae segera menghampiri sumber suara di halaman belakang.

"Itu, itu, Ddangkkoma nyebur kesitu!" tunjuk Yesung kepada kolam ikan yang air nya sangat keruh.

"Terus kenapa, hyung?"

"Ambilin dong!"

"Loh, kenapa harus aku? Aku sudah rapih nih, mau jogging bareng si Siwon!"

"Tapi harus kamu yang ngambilin…."

"Waeyo?" kata Donghae semakin bingung, karena perkataan Yesung yang gak jelas.

"Iyalah, kamukan Fishy alias ikan.. jadi harusnya kamu dong yang nyebur ke kolam!" seketika Yesung langsung lari, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih bingung dengan lawakan Yesung yang asli garing banget.

"Lah, malah lari!" kata Donghae, karena kurang hati-hati dan cara berdiri nya yang rawan jatoh, Donghae akhirnya kepeleset dan tercebur ke dalam kolam ikan yang keruh, kotor, bau, jelek, dekil, lumutan- *dicakar elfishy*

Alhasil gagal lah rencananya Donghae untuk lari pagi bareng Siwon, karena bajunya yang udah kotor duluan. Gagallah rencana Donghae untuk memiliki tubuh idaman seperti Siwon. (Tunggu, author mau nanya deh, emangnya lari pagi bisa bentuk ABS kayak Siwon? Iya kali ya kalo lari paginya sehari 5x sambil angkat barbel)

Daripada nyebur sia-sia, akhirnya Donghae mengobok-ngobok kolam itu untuk mendapatkan Ddangkkoma, ya itung-itung cari pahala aja. Namun Donghae tidak mengindahkan bahaya yang mengancamnya, bukan kok! Bukan! Mana mungkin ada hiu atau piranha di kolem ikan butek. Beberapa detik kemudian, jari Donghae tergigit oleh Ddangkkoma karena mungkin dikira nya itu ikan cupang yang nyasar.

Jarinya berdarah, Donghae meringis dan berteriak minta tolong. Namun tak ada orang yang menolongnya.

#FLASHBACK END

"Hyuuung, kau mempermalukankuuu!" teriak Donghae memenuhi ruangan, yang lainnya hanya sedia popcorn melihat pertunjukan flash apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hyung, kalau mau sembunyi, jangan di belakang ku dong? Di belakangnya Shindong hyung saja! Disini pasti ketauan!" kata Ryeowook

"Sssst, diam saeng ku yang manis! Nanti ketauan!" Yesung sedang berjongkok di belakang ryeowook

"Yeeh, hyung semua orang juga bisa melihat mu disitu tau! Kyaaa…."

Donghae mulai ingin melancarkan aksinya, dia berlari mendekat ingin menyentil Yesung. Ketika sudah yakin akan berhasil menyentil kening Yesung, Donghae memejamkan mata penuh kemenangan, namun ternyata Yesung segera mengangkat Ddangkkoma menutupi wajahnya sebagai tameng. Bukannya menyentil Yesung, Donghaepun justru menyentil kepala nya Ddangkkoma yang sedang mencuat, ddangkkoma yang kesakitan membalasnya dengan menggigit jari Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hadowww,, sakit bangeet!"

"Gomawo Ddangkkoma, kau menyelamatkanku!" kata Yesung sambil memeluk sang kura-kura.

"Fish K.O! Turttle WIN!" seru Shindong yang tiba-tiba jadi wasit tinju.

"Oke ada yang punya cerita lagi?"

"Aku!" acung Siwon

"Ne? bagaimana Siwon?"

"Cerita ini aku tau dari Leeteuk Hyung! Aku berperan menjadi orang kelima!" semuanya terpaku, "Ini menimpa Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, serta Leeteuk Hyung!" cara berbicara Siwon lebih mirip seperti bercerita horror daripada komedi. Dia sukses membuat semuanya merinding tak terkecuali sutradara, para crew, dan pemirsa yang menonton di studio, maupun di rumah dan di warung nasi bu Ema juga warnet nya Bang Agus (lagi?)

"Begini!"

#FLASHBACK

Siang ini tidak ada kegiatan wajib di dorm Suju, Donghae asik liat drama Song Hye Gyo di TV tiba-tiba Eunhyuk yang baru bangun tidur langsung nyerobot remote TV dari Donghae dan menggantinya jadi kartun Dragon Ball. Donghae bilang,

"Aih Eunhyuk, ganti chanel nya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sini dong remotenya! Ganggu orang aja!"

"Adanya kau tuh yang harus gantian!"

"Gak mau!"

"Ya udah aku juga gak mau!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua malah berebut remote tv sambil guling-gulingan di sofa, di situasi seperti ini Kyuhyuh berteriak,

"AYO TONJOK! TONJOKIN AJAA!"

Leeteuk yang habis latihan vocal langsung panik, "Hey, jangan pada ribut, woy!"

"Sinii remotenyaa!" kata Eunhyuk, mereka berdua masih asik gulat

"AYO, PUKUL! JAMBAK! BANTIINGG!" seru Kyuhyun

'Pletak!' dengan santainya Leeteuk langsung menjitak Kyuhyun.

"Aiisssh, sakit! Salah ku apa sih hyung!" protes Kyu sambil megangin kepalanya,

"Kamu tuuhh! Orang lagi berantem bukannya di pisahin! Malah dipanasiin!" omel Leeteuk, sebenernya sih Leeteuk juga lebay soalnya Donghae sama Eunhyuk lebih mirip kayak main kelitik-kelitikan daripada di sebut berantem.

"HYUNG! Aku tuh lagi main game,,, nih liat!" kata Kyuhyun sambil nunjukin PSP nya yang ada 2 orang lagi tarung di ring tinju.

"Eh, mian, mian ya Kyuu!" ucap Leeteuk memelas

"HUH!"

Kemudian, Siwon yang sedang asik membaca novel di kamarnya keluar karena mendengar keberisikan mereka semua,

"Ada apa sih, hyung!"

Kontan mereka menjawab,

"MAU TAU AJA!"

#FLASHBACK END

"Kekekek, poor Siwon…" kata Neulhyo, member lain mencoba menekan perut, menutup mulut dan hidung mencoba menahan tawa.

"Loh, kok aku yang malang?" kata Siwon membela diri, tenang kok gak sampe ngeluarin jurus taekwondo

"Ya iyalah, kau itu datang di saat gak tepat!" sahut Eunhyuk

"Oh, iya yah!" kata Siwon dengan polosnya

"Ne, sekmen selanjutnya! Yaitu sekmen 'What People Want of Super Junior Member...!" ucap Neulhyo

"Lah? Panjang banget judulnya!" sebut Shindong

"Heu, salahin sutradara gih!" balas Neulhyo yang langsung di balas dengan tundukan melasnya Shindong.

"Email pertama datang dari Song Girin, katanya: annyeong super junior!"

"Annyeong Girin!" balas semua member dengan gaya masing-masing yang tak perlu dijelaskan.

"Suju oppa, aku ingin Donghae dan Sungmin menjadi couple dan sekamar! Aku ingin Donghae yang membenci pink dekat dengan Sungmin yang suka pink! Pasti akan manis sekali! sekian" kata Neulhyo,

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, leader?"

Terlihat Donghae yang sedang frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya, ada juga Sungmin yang malah tersenyum gak jelas. Dan juga member lain dengan ekspresi nya masing-masing yang tak perlu dijelaskan.

"Aku setuju saja Donghae harus mulai menerima apa yang tidak dia disukai!" kata Leeteuk lebih terlihat membela Sungmin.

"Issh, Donghae kan couple kuu!" gerutu Eunhyuk

"Sungmin juga couple kuu!" kata Kyuhyun kesal

"Oke Girin, saranmu ditampung!"

"Dibuang!" kata Kyuhyun yang begitu kesal

"Ditampung!"

"Dibuaaaangg!"

"Ditampuuunngg!"

"Dibuaaanngg!"

(Author: Pliss kyu, nurut dong sama MC!"

Kyu: gak mau!

Author: ya udah lu lupa ya? aku kan author, bisa aja lu di depak dari fanfic ini, atau lu mau bangku yang lu dudukin tiba-tiba jadi kursi listrik?

Kyu: Dih gak bisa gituu, masa dari humor jadi genre psycho gitu!

Author: ya masa bodo, kan aku author!

Kyu: *merinding)

"Ditampung!" seru Neulhyo, namun Kyuhyun hanya menunduk takut. "Hya mari bacakan email selanjutnya, ini dari Chanseul, katanya, Annyeong suju!"

"Annyeong Chanseul!"

"Annyeong juga untuk semua Sparkyu yang ada di duniaa! Aku sparkyu!"

"Yess! Dia fans kuu!" Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum evil.

"Untuk Kyuhyun SARANGHAEYO! Aku suka dengan game juga, aku ingin kau menyebarkan virus game kepada semuaaaa member! GO KYUHYUN!" kata Neulhyo, "Ya, langsung saja tanyakan kepada orangnya, bagaimana KYUHYUN?"

"Ya, sesuai keinginan Chanseul aku akan meracuni semua member dengan game-"

"KAMI TIDAK SETUJU!" kata semua member, hanya Leeteuk dan Ryeowook yang masih terduduk manis di bangkunya. Yang lainnya bersiap dengan senjata AK47 di lengannya. Serius? Enggak lah!

"Loh kok banyak yang gak setuju?" ucap Neulhyo bingung, tapi dia justru lebih bingung lagi kalau mereka semua setuju sih!

"Nanti aku lupa makan!" (Shindong)

"Nanti aku ketularan jadi EVIL!" (Donghae)

"Nanti aku gak imut lagi…" (Sungmin)

"Nanti aku lupa ngasih makan Ddangkkoma…" (Yesung) halah biasanya juga lupa!

"Nanti aku lupa nonton konser IU…" (Eunhyuk) *hayoo thor, jangan bikin skandal baru!*

"Nanti member lain pada lupa ke gereja gara-gara sibuk ngegame" (Siwon)

"Nah, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook kok setuju?"

"Aku sih setuju aja, kalau yang lain tetap nurut atas perintahku…" kata Leeteuk

"Kalau aku sih, supaya mereka hemat makanan… kan kalau sibuk main game jadi lupa makan tuh! Aku jadi hemat uang belanja Suju!" ujar Ryeowook

"RYEOWOOK!" teriak semuanya namun hanya dibalas dengan cengengesannya Ryeowook.

"Selanjutnya sekmen…. Peluk MC!" kata Neulhyo

"Looh?" semua nya bingung

"Eh, ano maksudku… ya ampun sekmen nya telah habis! Tidak terasa sudah satu jam kami menemani anda! Gomawo Super Junior telah menghadiri acara kami…"

"Cheonmayo….!" Ucap semuanya

"Yapp, tetap saksikan acara: Kupas Tuntas Secret of? Dengan artis yang berbeda di lain waktu. KAMSHA HAMNIDA!"

-Khodi-

Kemaren aku baca, katanya orang yang berpendapat atau suka berkomentar itu rata-rata pinter loh! so? ah kayak gak tau aja... :D


End file.
